Cold
by BitterSweetlady
Summary: Their marriage has turened to rags. Whose falt is that? They blame each other. Can they get their act together in order to save it before it is too late? Two shot. PLZ read. reviews are very welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Inuyasha stuff. Y'all should know that by now.

**author's note:** I re-edited this and changed some things around.

_**Cold Part I**_

_**By: Bittersweetlady**_

They had been fighting ever since he came home from work. Kagome Tashio wanted to throw something very heavy at her husband's head. He was never home and really didn't pay her much attention when he was anyway. So, she didn't see what his problem was about her going and visiting her mother for a week or two. Megumi Higurashi lived on the other side of Japan, in Tokyo. Kagome lived in the Western Lands with her Husband, Sesshomaru Tashio, the Tiayouki and ruler of the Western part of Japan.

"You are not going, so drop the issue before I get angry." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice. He was like that now. He didn't show affection like he used to. They had been married for three years yesterday and Sesshomaru hadn't even mentioned anything to her. Hadn't so much as kissed her, hell he hadn't even come home. The last time Sesshomaru had touched her, Kagome counted backward in her head, was almost a month ago! And it was much longer than that before.

"Before _**you**_ get angry!? I haven't seen my mother in months, Sesshomaru! My brother is turning eighteen and I want to be there. Grandfather is getting old and isn't going to be here for much longer! I **am** going. And you are not going to stop me." Kagome yelled at her husband. The dog demon looked at his wife and mate. He really didn't understand why they were fighting. Eight months ago he would have given her anything she wanted. Now he didn't understand what had happened to them. It was her, he thought. She wanted to go everywhere and do everything. Why couldn't she just stay home?

"You are not going, so drop it." Sesshomaru looked pointedly at her as he took another bite of his steak. They were eating dinner in the dining room. No one was there but them. The servants had learned to stay out of the way until their Lord left. Their Lady was always distressed when they had finished fighting and she cried many nights alone in what had come to be known as 'her' room. When they fought, the Lady Mistress usually slept in a room separate from her Lord. No matter how much he hurt her, Kagome would never allow him to see her cry. Even if it was his fault, almost all the time, that she did cry. Kagome stood up so fast that the legs of her chair squealed against the floor in protest.

"I am going and you cannot stop me. You are never here and would not miss should you actually come home!" Kagome yelled. She could feel the tears starting to cloud her eyes. She had to get out of there before the feel down her anger flushed cheeks. Kagome turned to leave the room and her uneaten meal. She had no appitite, hadn't had much of one for a while now. She was just so stressed and her recent sickness, brought on by all the stress, didn't make her feel much better. Just as she reached the sliding doors, two strong hands clamped down on her upper arms. Ripping her around to face her very furious demon husband.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" The enraged Tiayouki yelled. Sesshomaru very rarely lost his temper, even when they had fought before, he had always been calm and emotionaless. Which had royally pissed Kagome off, trying to get a point across and practically being told that it didn't matter. "I am home often enough. What more do you want?" The dog demon gave his mate a small shake and heard her soft gasp. He had never put his hands on her before. She had never believed he would do such a thing.

"It means, Sesshomaru", Kagome said shaking in his grip, "that being home three or four times in a month is not being home often. I worry whether or not to call and make sure you are alive. And what more could I want? I want what every woman on the face of this planet has wanted since the beginning of time. I want a husband who loves me! Not one who place's me on a shelf and only pulls me out and dusts me off for special occasions,which I might add, are few and far between." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as she told him exactly what she thought. She had managed to keep the tears from falling, even though there were so many now, that she was almost blinded by them. But she refused to let them fall in front of him. "This isn't the Feudal Era. A woman can't go away with the man she marries and never see her family again. I can't do it. I…" She was interrupted by Inuyasha sticking his head through the oak door at the other end of the dining room.

"Hey, Sesshoamru Dad wanted me to see if…what the hell Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha stopped as he saw Kagome in his elder brother's hands, about to cry her eyes out. He knew they were having some problems in their marriage, but he never would have thought that his brother would put his hands on Kagome. Not because of the threats of what all her friends and all who knew her would do to him if he ever hurt her. But because Inuyasha could see that his brother loved his best friend very much. Kagome gave a small, sad smirk.

"Duty calls." She whispered sadly and then pushed herself from Sesshomaru's grasp. The two brothers watched as she walked out of the dining room, not bothering to close the sliding doors behind her, and up the grand stair case. They heard the faint closing of the bedroom door as she closed it.

"This had better be important, Inuyasha." Sesshoamru glowered at his brother.

"Why? You don't have anything better to do than fight with you wife. Dad just wanted the signed papers for the Yamakata deal." Inuyasha still looked up the stairs.

"Come so I can get you out of my house. They are in my office. Wait I'll get them." Sesshomaru disappeared through the same oak door that Inuyasha had just come. A moment later he appeared again holding a thick manila folder. "Tell Father that the youngest son has still not aggreed to sign over his assests. If we want a good deal we will have to convinse him."

"Right, thanks." Inuyasha began to leave, then stoped. "Will you be alright?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and gave his trade mark 'hn'.

"I am the eldest son of the Inu No Tashio. A Tiayouki. What have I to worry about?" Sesshomaru asked in all his glorifying arrogance.

"I wasn't talking about you Ice Prince. I was worried about Kagome. You ain't the best at relationships." Inuyasha jested.

"And you are any better? I believe Kikyou had to kick your pathetic ass to the curbe a few times." Smirked the dog demon.

"Yeah, well at least I learned my lesson. Which is more than I can say for you." The young half-breed smiled and cast a fleeting glance up the stairs again. He had no doubt that Kagome was crying herself to sleep right now. He could smell the salt in the sir. Her tears had always been his undoing. He couldn't understand why they weren't Sesshomaru's too.

"You have the papers you came for, now get out Cretin before I call Kikyou. I doubt you told her that you were working this late. You know she would kill you." Sesshomaru spoke in his usual emotionaless tone to his half brother. He almost smiled at the fleeting look of fear that passed over his half brothers face.

"You wouldn't." Inuyasah started inching towards the door. His brother smiled. Which was a bit scarey, since he never, _**never**_ smiled.

"I would. Now get out." Sesshomaru said slowly.

"Alright. I am going. But, Sesshoamru, maybe you should apologize to her. What ever it was you did, it can't have been that bad to where she wouldn't intantly forgive you." Inuyasha then left his brother standing there in his overly huge dining room. The remants of a tense dinner on the table, the servants edging out to see if the coast was clear to go back to work. why was it everyone thought it was his fault all the time? Sesshomaru inhaled deeply and then went up stairs.

Sesshomaru could smell the salt form her tears. He'd smelt them down stairs, but he had been too angry to care. Now though he felt guilty as sin for causing them. He placed a hand on the handle and braced himself to dunck in case her temper had gotten as far as to actually throw something at him. She had only done it once, but that vase had been particularly heavy. He tried to twist the handle, but found the door locked. Surpried, for the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru used a little of his demonic strenght to break the lock. Quietly he pushed open the door to their room. And stoped just in side. Watching his wife move about the room.

When she stoped and looked at him, he could see that her small nose was red from crying and her ice blue eyes were red rimmied. She stared at him coldly for a moment before she began to move about again, completely ignoring him. Sesshomaru didn't like the feeling and steped forward to stop her chaotic movements about the room.

"Kagome.."

**Author's Note:** This is going to have to be a two shot instead of just a one shot. So you will have to see what happens next. To those reading Forever Was A Lie I promise I will update soon, I am just a little… well more than a little road blocked on the next chapter. But I will update as soon as I can. So read this and bare with me for a little while longer. Sayaonara!:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Inuyasha.

_**Warning: Lemon**_

**Cold Part II**

_**By: Bittersweetlady**_

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered. She bowed her head and turned away from him. He looked about the room and spotted a black suitcase and a duffle bag. Both were filled to the brink with cloths and what looked like his wife's whole vanity in the duffle bag. "Do you really need to go? They do just fine without you there." It was a mistake to speak to her. Kagome turned on him with a passion

"I am going! I am going to visit my family, Sesshomaru! Unlike you I actually need human contact!" Her voice was an angry whip in the otherwise silent room.

"You have family here. Why are you…" Sesshomaru once again tried to talk, but was again silenced by Kagome's fury.

"**YOUR**family, Sesshomaru. I really do love your family, but I love mine too." Kagome moved passed him into their shared closet as she spoke. Sesshomaru turned to follow her.

"They are **HUMAN **Kagome. You aren't anymore. You have to distance yourself." Sesshomaru spoke softly. He watched his wife as she leafed through her cloths.

"That may be, but they are still my family and Sota will have kids. So will his kids. I can keep contact with them, Sesshomaru. And I am going to." Kagome seemed calmer as she picked a slip of black silk from a hanger. She tried to step around him to go behind the changing screen on her side of the room, but he refused to let her out of the closet.

"Why do you want to go so badly? Why can't you just stay here?" Sesshomaru asked. Bad move. Kagome shoved her way past him, throwing an angry look over her shoulder as she went behind the changing screen.

"Because I miss my family! I already told you! I can't stay here because I am lonely! You are never here, I do love you family, but I can only take so much of Inuyasha and your father! I miss my friends and family!" Kagome yelled. She threw her shirt, slacks and bra over the top of the changing screen. Seeing a part of his wife's underclothes had Sesshomaru thinking about other things. Kagome slipped the night gown over her head. She sighed softly at the feel of the silk sliding over her skin. She thought about how it reminded her of her husband's hands and how they would slide slowly over her body. Kagome shook her head. It would do no good to get worked up like that. He wouldn't touch her, he never did anymore.

Sesshomaru heard her soft sigh and imagined her bare, lying out on their dark bed before him. He imagined running his hands up her smooth legs, kissing her soundly and playing with her long, glorious, black hair. Kagome stepped out from behind the screen and need slammed in to him. The night gown was a slip of dark, black silk. It reached the middle of her thigh and bared almost her whole back. The front was a deep V, showing just a teasing glance and her full breasts. The edge of the top front of her night gown was done in black lace that curved temptingly around the top swell of her breasts. He hardly knew what he was saying, his attention caught by the flimsy lace.

"Are you sure you are not going for another reason?" He asked. As soon as the question left his mouth he knew he had made a mistake He heard her gasp and then her quick footsteps toward him.

"I have never thought of another man the way I do about you! I have never been with anyone other than you!" Kagome screamed as she walked past him to the door. She yanked it open roughly. "If anyone should be worried of ulterior motives it's me regarding you! I want you to leave, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked at her, still not paying the slightest attention due to her night gown. He started to move toward her and then stopped, he shook his head, her words sinking in.

"Ulterior motives? Just what the hell do you mean!?" Sesshomaru raised his voice and Kagome, who normally would have flinched, was too pissed to care right now.

"I mean you dare accuse me of sleeping around, when I have way, **WAY**more reason to believe the same of you!" Kagome yelled at him, slamming the door, realizing he wasn't going to leave. Sesshomaru was livid, not many people got him this riled up and lived. But this was his wife and he believed he would never intentionally hurt her. He was about to find out that he was going to do just that.

"Well if you weren't such a cold bitch, then maybe I'd have more of a reason to come home!" He yelled at her. Sesshomaru had never seen his wife cry. He knew that he'd made her cry and he'd seen the evidence that she had, but he had never once seen her cry because of him. The tears flowed down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. He heart felt like it was being torn in two and the pieces were jagged. She lowered her eyes, she wouldn't even look at him, she couldn't look at him and it not hurt.

"I am not cold, Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered softly and oddly calm, "You are just never here to warm me." Kagome slowly walked passed her husband and began to pull the covers back to get in the bed. She really didn't want to sleep in the bed with him, but she didn't have the energy anymore to go to another room. "Just leave me alone." She said over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru watched her pitiful attempts to hide her tears and watched her get into the big bed alone. She looked so small and fragile lying in the bed. He saw her small, stifled sobs shake her body and the soft sounds of them tore at his heart. He could smell the salt of her tears and understood why his father and brother could refuse their wives nothing when they cried. But he was going to refuse to leave her alone. He wanted to apologize, he hadn't meant what he had said. Walking over to the bed, he crawled up beside Kagome's small form. She lay on her side, her back to him, her shoulders drawn up and hunched with the blankets pulled up to her chin. He could see the tiny quivers of her body as she cried. He placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Baby?" He asked softly. Kagome shrugged his hand off and pulled the covers tighter around her. "Baby, please. I am sorry." She continued to ignore him. Frustrated, he yanked the blankets away from her. Kagome crossed her arms over her tummy and lay with her back to her pleading husband. She didn't want to see him, didn't want to listen to him. He had just hurt her more than he ever had and she didn't feel like listening anymore. Sesshomaru ran his hand up her shoulder and down her back. He leaned close to her, inhaling her soft scent. She smelled like fresh rain and lavender.

"Please, Baby I didn't meant it. I am sorry" Sesshomaru whispered against her skin. She still refused to listen, to even look at him. Fed up, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her on her back. Pinning her wrists above her head and tapping her body beneath his, she was forced to look at him. "Damn it, Kagome! Listen to me! I didn't mean it! I am sorry I said it!" She cast her eyes away and Sesshomaru felt horrible. There were tear tracks on her face and she lay quivering beneath him. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, up and down the pale column before he kissed his mark on the juncture between her neck and shoulder and pulled back.

"I'll go with you to your mother's and I won't work the whole time. I promise Just please forgive me." Sesshomaru whispered and bent back to her neck. He kissed his way up her neck to her ear. "I love you, Kagome. So much." Sesshomaru whispered to her and that done it. Sesshomaru bent to kiss her neck again and with a soft cry, she turned and caught his lips in a soft kiss. Sesshomaru wasted no time and kissed her back fiercely. He broke the kiss softly and kissed over her face and down her neck and back again. Whispering 'I love you' over and over again as he did. Kagome shifted her legs to cradle Sesshomaru between them. She could feel him there, his hard length pressed against her soft flesh and she quivered. Sesshomaru shifted to place kisses up her arm and it brought his length up to press tightly to her. He heard Kagome's soft gasp at the contact and he hissed, dropping his face to her neck and releasing her wrists to bury his hands in her hair.

Kagome's thighs squeezed his waist, trying to keep the intimate contact between their bodies. She quivered beneath him and Sesshomaru used his hands to push himself up on his knees between her legs. He looked down and saw that his wife still wore her plain, white cotton panties, even though she had a draw full of Victorious Secret silk and satin. But no matter, his favorite set to see her in was her cotton bra and panties. It reminded him that his little wife was still shy in bed, even after being married to him for three years. Sesshomaru slid his hands up the insides of her thighs and let them rest on her hips. He looked down at his wife and remembered his fantasy from earlier, to have her laid out before him, bare in their bed. With a quick flick of his claws, Sesshomaru removed her underwear, careful not to catch her or the night gown. He wanted to see her in it again.

He looked down at his wife. She was whimpering and quivering, her hands twisted the dark burgundy sheet is her fists. His gaze traveled down her body, her breasts were tipped with the hard peaks of her nipples and her thighs shook. Looking farther down, he saw that she was already more than ready for him. But she was tense and not nearly as melted and soft for him as he'd like. Reaching up, he grasped her hands and pulled her up to straddle his lap. His clothed length pressed against her and Kagome's breath hissed through her teeth. Sesshomaruclaimed her lips once more, his tongue sliding between her pink lips to taste her. She reached a hand down between their bodies to stroke him. She needed him to hurry, but she knew he wouldn't. She thought that maybe, if she brought him to the brink, as he had done her, then her would hurry and take her. Her hand was retched away and Sesshomaru broke the kiss. Kagome looked at him in confusion as he shook his head and reclaimed her lips.

Sesshomaru let go of her hand and traced a path up her thigh to her center. Careful of his claws in such a soft area, he swept one finger from her nub down to her center and back up. Kagome threw her head back and a long moan escaped her. Sesshomaru continued to kiss and nip at her neck as he stroked her. He could feel that she was close. She was panting and whimpering against his shoulder. Her thighs squeezing his as she tried to get more pressure. He wanted her to come, but not yet. Sesshomaru stopped playing with her nub and drew his hand away. He chuckled as he heard her whimper in protest and he smiled when she gasped as he slid two fingers inside her.

"Sesshomaru…Oohhh." Kagome's breathless voice whimpered as he stroked a sensitive spot inside her. She felt his thumb brush against her swollen nub as he added a third finger. Kagome trembled in his arms and moaned as he pressed down on her clit. Sesshomaru knew she was ready, any moment she would come. With a gentle flick of his thumb against her clit she went over. Her hands fisted in his shirt and her head thrown back. She moaned his name as her walls fluttered and the coil sprung so tightly, snapped. Sending warm flows of release through her body and turning her bones to water. Sesshomaru pulled his hand from her lightly fluttering womb as she rested against him. He locked his gaze with hers as he licked his fingers clean of her. She blushed deeply and he smirked. Capturing her lips again, he laid them back on the bed. He kissed her deeply, his tongue sweeping in to taste her, one of his fangs gently biting down on her full lower lip and suckling it in his mouth.

Kagome removed his tie and her fingers shook as she started on the buttons of his shirt. Sesshomaru kissed down her throat and gently bit down on his mark. Kagome gasped and arched against him. Pulling his shirt free of his slacks she finished unbuttoning his shirts and ran her hands over his chiseled body. He shivered at the feel of her small, warm hands on his skin. Sesshomaru tossed his shirt to the floor and looked at his wife. He wanted the night gown off now. It was getting in the way of him seeing all of her beautiful curves. He slid his hands up her body, taking the night gown with them. Pulling it up over her head, he tossed it to the floor. Her body was glorious. He cupped her breasts in his hands running his thumbs over the harden tips. She gasped and threw her head back, baring her throat. His primal need kicked in and he leaned forward and latched on to her neck with his lips. Kissing and nipping a path down to her breasts.

Sesshomaru kissed her breast and then sucked the peak into his mouth. Kagome moaned and arched against him, her hands burying in his silver hair, pressing his head to her. He licked at her nipple, his teeth gently nipping the swollen peak. His hand kneaded her other breast and then he switched, treating the neglected breast to the heat of his mouth and tongue and teeth. His soon abandoned her breasts and kissed his way down her body. When Kagome realized what he intended to do, she tried to stop. Her words died in her throat and were replaced by a long, low moan at the first swipe of his tongue. He suckled her clit and then moved his tongue down to stab deeply inside her body. Kagome withered and moaned beneath his mouth. Her hands fisting in the sheets and when she thought she could take no more, she pushed at his shoulders and tugged at his hair to get him up to her.

"Sesshomaru…Please, I need you." Kagome whispered, biting her lip. Sesshomaru quickly sat up and kicked off his shoes and socks, but his hands shook so badly that he couldn't get his belt undone. He growled in frustration, Kagome giggled and sat up to help him. Her hands shook too, but she was able to get it undone. He hissed when she eased the zipper over his turgid length. Kagome pushed the slacks down his thighs and then Sesshomaru stood and ripped them off. He turned to look at his woman, his wife and mate. She kneeled on their bed, her hair hiding the peaks of her breasts and cascading in a silken, black waterfall to her hips. The triangle of curls between her legs was wet with need for him. He looked at her face, her eyes were hooded and her lips swollen and parted. Her cheeks were flushed and he saw throat work convulsively as she swallowed.

Sesshomaru came back to her and took her to her back on the bed. His hands running up her legs and pulling them around to his back. Kagome's hands ran down his shoulders and arms. Sesshomaru kissed her hard as he pushed into her. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs tighter around his back. He stilled for a moment, remembering how small she was. Kagome was a small woman and Sesshomaru was much bigger than she, even though her conversion and strengthened her body, he had accidentally hurt her a few times with his vigor.

"Please…" Kagome whimpered as she broke the kiss and Sesshomaru moved inside her. Slowly at first and then faster as she met him thrust for thrust. His kissed her deeply again, but was a short kiss. Kagome gasped and moaned beneath him. He knew just where to touch at the exact time. She cried out as he hit her most sensitive spot over and over again, but it wasn't nearly enough.

"Harder." She whispered. And Sesshomaru pushed into her harder and faster, but he held back, afraid to hurt her. Kagome groaned. "Harder…Oohh Please." Kagome whimpered again. He complied, but still held back. Kagome let out a small feminine growl. "Damn it, Sesshomaru! Stop holding back!" Sesshomaru smiled and pounded in to her body with demonic force and speed. Kagome threw her head back and screamed. He groaned as he felt the delicious friction become hotter. Kagome bit her lip as he hit her spot again with more force. Her delicate fangs drawing blood. Sesshomaru kissed her and his tongue licked the small droplets from her lips.

"Oh! There, Sesshomaru! OH, yes! Yes Please! Harder!" Kagome cried out as he pounded into her with more force then he'd ever thought of using. He thrust into her once, twice, and again and Kagome came screaming his name. Her soft, delicate muscle clamping down on his length. Sesshomaru roared his release as he spilt his seed into her. They both lay panting and trembling, their bodies coated in sheen of sweat. Kagome reached up and brushed his bangs from his damp forehead. She smiled at him.

"I love you." She whispered and then kissed him softly. She frowned and then asked, "I thought demons didn't sweat often."

"It takes a damn good reason to make us." Sesshomaru answered and smirked. Oh they had a really good reason alright. Sesshomaru kissed her and swallowed her moan as she felt him harden inside her. He would need her over and over again. He told her as much and Kagome wrapped her arms and legs around him again and moved her hips to meet his, to show she wanted the same thing too.

* * *

**Morning…**

Kagome lay in bed cuddle next to her husband, watching him sleep. He had made love to her all night. However she'd wanted it, he'd given it to her. Her body was deliciously sore and she felt wonderful. Kagome rolled over and picked up the phone on her stand and dialed her mother's number. It was ten O'clock so her mother should be up.

"Hello?" came Megumi Higurashi's voice.

"Mom, it's me." Kagome whispered into the phone.

"Oh! Dear what is it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Um I might not make it today. But I will definitely be there tomorrow." Kagome explained. She felt her husband's hand stir on her waist had slide up her arm.

"Oh, well that's fine dear. How are you?" Her mother asked.

"Wonderful." Kagome answered with a blush. She did feel wonderful. Her husband had just made love to her all night, THEY were going to see her family and from the feel of things, Sesshomaru wanted her again.

"Well that's good dear. Grandfather is feeling better."

"That's good. Mom, Sesshomaru is coming too." Kagome said as she batted Sesshomaru's hands away. If he touched her now, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the conversation and she was pretty sure she would make a sound and embarrass herself.

"Really? He doesn't have to work?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled

"He says he won't work while he is there, but we will see." Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru nibbled at her neck, she tried to push him away, but he trapped her beneath him. Kagome laughed.

"Where is he now?" Megumi asked

"We are in bed. We kind of had a late night last night." Kagome blushed and stifled a moan as Sesshomaru's hand stroked her. She wouldn't last much longer.

Kagome's mother smiled to herself, she could hear what was going on and she knew that her daughter's husband had gotten his ass home last night and taken full advantage of his wife.

"Well, I'll let you go dear so you can get here. Drive safe." Mrs. Higurashi quickly hung up the phone. If she knew her son-in-law, he would spend the day making love to her daughter and would even when they were here. Provided Grandfather didn't hear them. She decided she'd put them up in the guest house just in case.

Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru sank into her. He kissed her softly and rose up above her.

"I plan on spending the daylight hours with your family and every spare minuet and the night making love to you." Sesshomaru smirked as her blush deepened.

"We can't Grandfather…"Kagome moaned as he moved inside her.

"So we will practice being quiet. After all I don't intend to let you up anytime soon." Sesshomaru hissed as he sank into her again. Kagome could only nod in agreement as her husband made love to her.

**Author's Note: **Hoped you liked it. This is the only update on any of my stories until after mid terms. I have so much freaking homework it isn't funny by a long shot. Anyway hope you enjoyed this short story. Sayonara


End file.
